1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotisserie oven structure, and more particularly to a rotisserie oven which is provided with a heat circulating box so as to make the food be roasted evenly and to shorten the heating time.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two types of rotisserie ovens, one is small type for toasting, roasting sausage, squid, etc., and the other one is large type for roasting whole chicken, duck, fish, meat, etc.
Referring to FIGS. 1,2,3 and 4, a conventional large rotisserie oven generally includes a main body 1, an oil-collecting plate 11, an oil-guidance plate 111, electric heating tubes 12, turning trays 13 or a rotary basket 14, a roasting plate 15, a top cover 151 and steam-tight silicone straps 16.
While being used, the food to be roasted, such as chicken, duck, fish, meat, is penetrated through the axle rods 17 or clamped by the rotary basket 14 or placed on the roasting plate 15. After the axle rods 17 are assembled with turning trays 13, two protruding posts 131 of turning trays 13 are respectively inserted into the axle sleeve 18 and against member 181 on the inner side wall. When the motor 19 starts operating, the axle rods 17 or rotary basket 14 together with the food will rotate accordingly so as to make. the food be roasted successfully.
In the process of roasting, some oil drops from the roasted food will drip on the oil-guidance plate 111 below the electric heating tubes 12, flow to the oil exit 112 and then drip on the oil-collecting plate 11. When the rotisserie oven being operated, the temperature in the chamber is very high, and the steam heat will permeate outward from the circumference of the entrance so as to lower the roasting efficiency of the rotisserie oven. Therefore, steam-tight silicone straps 16 are provided on the circumference of the entrance to prevent the door plank from giving out noises when being shut up and to steam-tightly seal up the entrance while the rotisserie oven being operated.
The above-mentioned conventional rotisserie oven can be operated to roast the food well mainly by means of the electric heating tubes 12 which can produce heat. However, the electric heating tubes 12 are provided at the upper or lower position in the chamber, and the temperature of the upper or lower positions in the chamber is extremely high. Therefore, the food in the chamber can not be roasted evenly. It not only wastes electricity but also takes much time of roasting.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a a rotisserie oven which can substantially obviates the drawback of the related conventional art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a a rotisserie oven structure which is provided with a heat circulating box on one outer wall of the main body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotisserie oven whose heat circulating box is equipped with a system for heat circulation so as to make the food be roasted evenly and to shorten the roasting time.
To achieve the advantage, a rotisserie oven structure in the present invention is provided with a heating circulating box on one outer wall of the main body. When the electric heating tubes being heated, the heat will flow through the lower series of heat circulating perforations into the lower inner room of the heat circulating box, and the heat will be blown upward to the upper inner room by means of the reversal rotation of the inner fan. Because of the slope formed at the upper part of the housing and the close contact of flanged ribs and grooves, the heat in the upper part of the housing can be prevented from flowing downwardly. Accordingly, the heat will flow through the upper series of heat circulating perforations into the interior of the main body and can be fully and evenly absorbed by food through the circulation of the heat circulating box so as to make the food be roasted evenly and to shorten the roasting time.